Stuart Gardner
Stuart Gardner (portrayed by David Alan Basche) is one of the main protagonists in The Exes. He works as a dentist in his own dental practice. He lives with Phil and Haskell across the hall from Holly who represented him in his divorce with Lorna. Character Regularities *He often titles himself as: "Stuart Gardner DDS/Dentist" when meeting new people (he once joked about it being a shortening for "Divorced Dental Stuart"(Lost in Transalation). *He likes to have clean space around him. *He cooks very pretensious meals. Early Life Stuart grew up in Staten Island with his mother, father and his sister Nikki. When Stuart was ten he and Nikki had a lemonade stand, Stuart says Nikki sabotaged his business by blending a cheap sugary mix into his lemonade (in Starting Over he uses this as a reason to not use Nikki as a substitute reseptionist in his practice when she is unemployed and the reseptionist is in labour). Story Before Divorce Stuart was possibly married to Lorna for 15 years (1996 - 2011)(This can be legit because in season three Lorna says she lived in their house for 18 years and three years before that Stuart also lived there so he lived there for 15 years, if they bought the house at the start of their marrige they were married in 1996). Stuart put his soul into every inch of the house as he says in Friends Without Benefits. Sometime during his marrige with Lorna they adopted a dog (some sort of terrier) he named Chopin (he lost custody of him in the divorce but he gets him for a visit with him in Baby Mama). Season 1 In Pilot Holly convinces him to move in with Phil and Haskell. To begin with Phil has problems with him living there. Stuart says he won't stay were he is not wanted, so he is about to move out but when Phil needs him for a double date he asks him to stay. On the date Stuart start crying over how much he misses his wife, so he goes to her house to try to convince her to take him back. The guys and Holly comes and stops him. In the window of the house his ex-wife is making out with a guy and Stewart trows a rock at the window. Later in the apartment Holly becomes proud of him for calling Lorna his ex-wife instead of wife. In A Little Romance Holly and The Guys convinces him to sell the clock collection he had with his exwife, Haskell helps him sell them online and Stuart secretly made a user with the name Edna437 and bought his own watches and hid them in his bedroom. In Working Girl he goes out on a date for the first time since his divorce with a girl named Katy. Stuart leaves Katy about 20 messenges and she doesn't call him back Holly asks her to meet her at the bar, and tells her that she should give Stuart another chance. Katy tells her she didn't call him back because she is an escorte. And then Holly tells her to break up with him. Holly tries carefully convincing Stuart to break up with her without telling him about Katy being an escorte. Stuart says he is going to ask her to marry him. But when he does Katy tells him she is an escorte they break up he still gives her the ring. In Lutz and the Real Girl Holly comes in to the guys apartment asking for Phil to be the man to boot out a homeless guy in the laundry room, Stuart ask why automatically goes to Phil when she needs a man. So Stuart and Holly goes down to the laundry room, when he is going to talk to him he ends up talking nicely to him and he gets to know him. Later Holly comes home and finds Stuart in her apartment who tells her that he lended homless Bob her shower, she is mad until Bob gets out of the shower and she discovers he is very attractive. In An Inconvenient Tooth He makes Phil go to his dental practice to fix Phil's bad tooth, Phil meets Deanna Stuart's dental assistant. Later that day Stuart goes to Phil's room to check how he is doing and finds Deanna and Phil naked in his bed. Patients People who have gotten dental service from Stuart: *Phil Chase Trivia